Ocellus/dialogue
Talking with him *'Ocellus:' What? **'Player:' What's the Order of Ascension? ***'Ocellus:' Disappointment. Failure. Worshippers of Guthix. ****'Player:' Why should I fight worshippers of Guthix? *****'Ocellus:' Guthix refuse worship. Worship is slavery. Worse crime though. *****'Ocellus:' Ascended doing terrible thing. Terrible thing in Guthix's name. ****'Player:' What are they doing? *****'Ocellus:' Death of Guthix shock Ascended. Create bad plan. *****'Ocellus:' Creating new god. New Guthix to worship. *****'Ocellus:' Body of crystal matrix. Spirit from humans. Dead humans. *****'Ocellus:' Still unfinished. Stop before they finish. ******'Player:' Isn't creating a new Guthix a good thing? *******'Ocellus:' Ascended creation mindless monster. Not Guthix at all. *******'Ocellus:' Would have much power and no wisdom. Like god. Bring ruin. ****'Player:' Where did they come from? *****'Ocellus:' Founded in this place. Long history. Secret. Mistake. *****'Ocellus:' Made to stand against worship. Now stands for worship. ****'Player:' How do I fight them? *****'Ocellus:' Ascended use powerful magic. Taken from Guthix. *****'Ocellus:' Bring bows, crossbows. Pierce magic. Kill Ascended. *****You need a ranged weapon and a Slayer level of 81 to fight Ascended. ****(back) **'Player:' Who are you? ***'Ocellus:' Ocellus. Virius. Guardian. ****'Player:' Guardian of what? *****'Ocellus:' Guthix. *****'Player:' Why weren't you with us at Cres's chamber? *****'Ocellus:' Important work. Guthix need work. Not need bodyguards. ****'Player:' What does Virius mean? *****'Ocellus:' My people. Virii. Not from this world. ****'Player:' Why are you here? *****'Ocellus:' Ascended need stopping. Mock Guthix. Kill humans wastefully. Create aberration. ****(back) **'Player:' Can you give me anything to help? ***'Ocellus:' Crossbow? Algarum thread? ****Crossbow. *****'Ocellus:' Legiones. Ascended leaders. Carry magical signets. *****'Ocellus:' Kill Legiones. Take signets. Kill lesser Ascended. Take shards. Many shards. *****'Ocellus:' Bring signets and shards. Bring powerful crossbow. Dragonkin-made. *****'Ocellus:' Fashion more powerful weapon. Very powerful. *****Bring 1 dragon crossbow, 6 different Ascension signets and 100 Ascension shards to Ocellus and he will create an Ascension crossbow. ******'Player:' Do I have everything you need? *******''If you have the items.'' ********'Ocellus:' Yes. Create? *******''If you don't have the items.'' ********'Ocellus:' No. ********(the message for creation appears) ******(back) ******'Player:' That's all. ****Algarum thread. *****'Ocellus:' Algarum thread. Taken from Ascended. 500,000 coins to you. ******'Player:' What is it? *******'Ocellus:' Found deep in ocean. Woven together. Strong thread. Traders found. Brought to surface. *******'Ocellus:' Ascended stole it. Making armour. Took it from them. Stopped them making. *******'Ocellus:' Combine with sirenic scale. Make very strong armour. Good to use with bow, crossbow. ********'Player:' I'll take it. *********''Interface opens if you have enough gold.'' *********''If you do not have enough gold.'' **********'Ocellus:' Not enough gold. ********'Player:' No thanks. *********'Ocellus:' Okay then. ****Neither. **'Player:' That's all. Using items on him History of the Order (full) *'Ocellus': Journal. Perhaps wisdom. Not of consequence. *'Player': You wrote this book! You created the Order of Ascension! *'Ocellus': Yes. Great work. *'Ocellus': Third attempt. Third failure. *'Ocellus': Minor setback. Learned much. Begin again. *'Ocellus': Legiones were mistake. Too powerful. Too independent. *'Ocellus': Too powerful to control. Without control, disobedience. **'Player': You're the real monster! ***'Ocellus': Begin again. Work needed. More now than ever. ***'Ocellus': Worship is slavery. Worship is intrinsic. Worship is unavoidable. ***'Ocellus': Need focus for worship. Guided. Intentional. Not Guthix. Disrespectful. ***'Ocellus': Me. Worship me. ***'Player': ... **'Player': Your work is misguided. ***'Ocellus': Begin again. Work needed. More now than ever. ***'Ocellus': Worship is slavery. Worship is intrinsic. Worship is unavoidable. ***'Ocellus': Need focus for worship. Guided. Intentional. Not Guthix. Disrespectful. ***'Ocellus': Me. Worship me. ***'Player': ... **'Player': I don't care about any of this. ***'Ocellus': Begin again. Work needed. More now than ever. ***'Ocellus': Worship is slavery. Worship is intrinsic. Worship is unavoidable. ***'Ocellus': Need focus for worship. Guided. Intentional. Not Guthix. Disrespectful. ***'Ocellus': Me. Worship me. ***'Player': ... Keystone *'Ocellus': Ascended leaders - Legiones - protected by sealed doors. Keystones allow access. Specific stone. Specific door. Specific Legio. Ascension Shards * Ocellus: Shards of Ascended power. Broken. Some power. Could carve into powerful ammunition. Would require equally powerful weapon to fire. Signets * Ocellus: Powerful talisman. Bring all six. Create powerful weapon. **(creation message appears) Any non-related items Note: This includes the Ascension crossbows. *'Ocellus': Not of interest.